


summer nights

by calcifowl



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fireworks, Fluff, Funfair, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcifowl/pseuds/calcifowl
Summary: They’re all sitting behind Wonsik’s booth, their hands sticky and their faces covered in watermelon seeds, when the fireworks start.





	

Wonsik throws the dart as hard as he can, the white and fiery red feathers forming its tail almost sparkling under the harsh lights as it flies dangerously close to Jaehwan’s nose, right before it drops sadly next to the bull’s eye farthest from where he’s standing. Jaehwan screams in horror as it passes him by, Hongbin’s laughter booming behind him.

“How did you almost hit me? I’m all the way over here!” Jaehwan screeches, one of his hands covering his nose just in case, even though he knows that dart was the last one. “I’m banning you from our booth for the rest of the night, and your break is over, Hongbin!”

Hongbin is still laughing as he circles the stand, going back to his place inside, Jaehwan already walking away hurriedly towards the food stalls across the park, at the other side of the funfair. They’ve been hard at work since the evening started, the promise of food and games a siren call to those trying to escape the hot, humid weather of the summer night. They’ve been taking small breaks in turns, but there’s been at least a two-people line in front of them for most of the evening, even with the two of them working. Hongbin makes sure that no one can see what he’s doing before taking one of the smallest prizes—tiny stuffed animal toys, most of them not very well made—and handing it to Wonsik, who looks at him in embarrassment. It’s not the giant plush he was trying to win, but he thinks that his friend deserves something for his effort. And for his money. Besides, Hongbin had claimed that one for himself the second he laid eyes on it when setting up, hid it as soon as he saw it again after stepping into the booth at the start of the fair, so it’s not like someone would miss it.

“What’s this?” Wonsik looks at the soft, fluffy thing in his hands. Two big, round, shiny eyes stare back at him, unblinking.

“A consolation prize,” Hongbin smiles as he leans slightly over the table separating them, and stage whispers in his direction. “Don’t tell Jaehwan, but you’ve paid for most of these already.”

“Isn’t this your favourite?” Wonsik asks, Hongbin already turning towards the people lining up for their turn to try their aim, waving his hand towards him in a _don’t worry about it_ gesture. The line is rapidly growing next to Wonsik. Hongbin has hardly stopped moving even during his break, and Wonsik feels bad about wasting his time even though he keeps insisting that working with his friends is making him feel energized.

“I can’t play at my own booth anyway, so I may as well give it to my favourite person,” he tells Wonsik as he gets out of the way of the incoming darts. “Save me some watermelon for the next break, will you?”

Wonsik walks back to his own booth at the other side of the fair, his own break long over, cradling the tiny stuffed bunny against his chest as if holding something precious.

*

“Have you seen Taekwoon?” Hakyeon looks slightly out of breath, clearly having been running around for a while. He also looks annoyed, and Sanghyuk shakes his head in answer as he feels something, some _one_ grabbing one of his legs. He tries to free himself before looking down, Hakyeon walking away, huffing, and muttering something that sounds a lot like “I will kill him if he’s at the rides again while the rest of us work.”

“Did you pay for that?”

Taekwoon looks up from where he’s sitting on the floor, completely hidden from view, his expression one of utmost innocence. His mouth full and his lips are covered in orange dust.

“Nope, but you can have the rest if you don’t tell anyone,” he says as he stands up and abandons the plastic bag on the table, walking away in the direction that Hakyeon came from moments before.

*

They’re all sitting behind Wonsik’s booth, their hands sticky and their faces covered in watermelon seeds, when the fireworks start. They’re too close to the source to watch them properly, which is why they end up lying on the grass, food and competition forgotten even though Taekwoon keeps insisting that he won—if only because he was the last one to get the seeds out of his face. He doesn’t shut up about it until Hakyeon hits him in the arm, the sound of his hand against skin resounding in the sudden silence. Taekwoon doesn’t even complain, but Hongbin can feel him sulking next to him.

“Can’t we stay here for the rest of the night?” Jaehwan almost whines from Hakyeon’s other side. He sounds tired, and they all share the feeling. Sanghyuk stuffs a tiny slice of watermelon in his mouth and Jaehwan chews sadly, looking at the bright explosions overhead and not wanting them to end, not wanting to get up.

Hongbin turns to look at his right side, at where Wonsik stares in absolute awe at all the colourful shapes forming in the sky. The fireworks light up his face in at least three different shades at a time, and Hongbin can’t take his eyes off him. A tiny ball of fire goes up then, alone—a spider, Hongbin’s favourite. It explodes in a million tiny golden lights, dispersing, its shape growing and becoming bigger and bigger before the little sparks start falling and quickly burn out. Two more go off after that one, and they sparkle beautifully in the night sky for a brief moment before disappearing forever. Hongbin is still looking at Wonsik; there are stars in his eyes. He turns towards Hongbin a moment later, their gazes locking, and they smile at each other before looking back up.

When the fireworks end and they stand up and start picking up their trash, getting ready to go back to work, Hongbin and Jaehwan stare at each other in silence for a few seconds, horror dawning on their faces. Everyone else seems to notice the same then, just a beat after they do; that the two of them are there at the same time, which means—

“Shit!”

They sprint back towards their empty booth, their friends’ laughter fading in the distance.

*

“Sleep,” Taekwoon yawns.

“I want ice cream,” Sanghyuk says.

“Let’s go for a drink!” Jaehwan shouts, joining them at the edge of the funfair, where the first food stalls stood until only a few minutes before. He’s feeling much more awake and a lot more energetic after getting paid. The night is almost over, and now that they’re finally done they’re starting to notice just how tired they are, dragging their feet as they slowly walk away. A light breeze picks up then and the sunrise is still maybe a couple hours away, but it feels like the horizon will start growing lighter at any moment.

Hongbin trails behind Jaehwan, his hands trembling slightly as he fidgets with the tiny bunny hanging from his backpack. He found it sitting on top of it after Wonsik’s last visit, a note with a ‘ _sorry I couldn’t get you a bigger one’_ scribbled on it between its paws, a cold drink on the floor. He loves it; he already liked it before Wonsik gave it to him, before _he_ gave it to Wonsik, but now looking at the fluffy thing in his hand is making him feel warm inside and fuzzy all over.

“Only if you’re paying,” Hakyeon replies, his hand resting on Jaehwan’s shoulder.

Wonsik waits for Hongbin to finish putting on his backpack before joining the others, his eyes following the movement of the bunny hanging from the zipper. Hongbin nudges him gently with his shoulder when they fall into step, suddenly feeling shy about their proximity even though it’s _Wonsik_ , whom he has known forever.

“It’s perfect,” Hongbin whispers, his voice so low that Wonsik almost can’t hear him.

“Alright, I’m paying; but only because I love you,” Jaehwan lets out with a defeated sigh, as if he was being forced, or even needed much convincing.

Hongbin takes a deep breath and slides his hand into Wonsik’s, their fingers lacing together clumsily. Everyone cheers then, suddenly more alert—at Jaehwan’s words and the idea of free drinks, but Hongbin feels like they’re cheering for them too, and he joins in.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really happy with how this came out but i needed to write something to distract myself, may as well post it now that it's done ;; special mention to eva for the prompt ♡


End file.
